


These Are My Choices

by swordfaery



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, or not exactly sweet, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery
Summary: Lucretia and Lup talk about their guilt about the world they live in and what they have done to it.
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia & Lup
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Podcast Girls Week





	These Are My Choices

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt today was favourite episode or scene, and I thought a conversation between two of my favourite ladies would be my favourite scene if we saw it. I haven't written taz fic before, but as it was one of my first fiction podcasts, I thought it would be a nice start to girls week.

Lucretia rubbed her eyes, trying to get back into focus. Her plan needed to be perfect, she needed to make sure every single detail was in place- nothing could be left to chance. This world had suffered enough because of what she and the rest of the IRPE crew had done, and she needed to act soon. 

“Creesh?” called a familiar voice, “Lucretia darling, are you still up?” 

It was Lup. 

“Just working on some things,” Lucretia called back, shuffling her papers around haphazardly, wincing at the disorganisation it caused, but terrified of Lup finding out what she was doing. “It's late, you should be sleeping.” 

“So should you.” Lup said, poking her head around the door. Her curly hair still looked perfect, despite it being- well, Lucretia wasn’t exactly sure what time it was, but late enough. Lup also had managed to look incredibly elegant in the silk dressing gown she was wearing, even though she had probably just thrown it on. “What could possibly be so urgent you need to neglect sleep for it?”

Lucretia gave her a thin smile. “All work is important, Lup, and anyway why are you awake? Surely your skincare routine doesn’t take this long?” it was a terrible joke, and Lucretia was too tired to deliver it properly, but Lup gave her a smile anyway. 

“Just woke up, it happens sometimes, and I was feeling some hot chocolate. You want to join me?”

Lucretia didn’t. She had work to do, and she was tired, but Lup was being so nice- and didn’t Lucretia owe her? If not yet, she would soon. 

Lup’s hot chocolate was something of a marvel and Lucretia perched on the side above the kitchen to watch her. She didn’t use anything stupid like chocolate powder, but instead melted dark chocolate over the stove, and slowly stirred in oat milk. It made a very rich and creamy hot chocolate, the sort that they all drank in small amounts because otherwise they felt sick.

“I used to use soya milk for this bit.” Lup said, snapping Lucretia out of her thoughts.

“Hm?”

“I used to use soya milk instead of oat milk, I read somewhere it was high in estrogen and gave it a go.” She smiled, looking over at Lucretia, “I think oat milk tastes much nicer though, don’t you?”  
Lucretia nodded. 

“Anyway, I didn’t pull you away from your work to talk about milk, Lucy Loo.” This was a new nickname that Lucretia wasn’t sure she’d heard before. Lup clearly had something serious she wanted to talk about. 

“What is it?”

“Lucretia, aren’t you worried about what we’ve done to this planet.”

“Yes of course! Every single conflict for the last few years has been because of us! So many people died because of us! Lup, every day I think we made a mistake.” 

Lup nodded grimly, and sipped her hot chocolate. “I hear about these explosions, these towns ruined because of the gauntlet I made, these people who were destroyed, whose entire lives were stolen and- Lucresh, that's my fault.”

Lucretia shook her head. “You did the best you could. It’s not your fault you were wrong, it's not your fault the light of creation is so tempting. It is not your fault the hunger is chasing it. But, Lup, I think we need to do something, change something.” 

“I’m going to go and find the phoenix fire gauntlet, and hide it somewhere that no one will ever find it. Lucretia, I think we should do that for all the artifacts- it's what's right.” Lup was speaking very emphatically, and even with a hot chocolate moustache she looked glamorous. Lucretia shared her sentiments exactly, but even if she hadn’t, she would have found it hard to disagree with Lup when she spoke like that. 

“Have you spoken to the others about that? I completely agree with you, but this is a responsibility we all share.”

Lup shook her head. “I’m going to get my gauntlet back, then I’ll speak to them.” 

Lucretia took another sip of her hot chocolate, and felt herself smiling. Maybe she wouldn’t have to go through with her plan, maybe Lup would help convince the others to try a different way?

Maybe she wouldn’t have to do everything alone after all.


End file.
